Tiny Dancer
by stuckatschool
Summary: Everyone needs a place to relax. To be someone else. Bubbles's is a small dance club, were she disguises herself. But when a Rowdyruff takes interest, she has to decide who she really is. BubblesxBoomer cause they are so cute.
1. Bubbles's Mask

Hi. This is my first story in the powerpuff section. i love RRB and PPG love. its cute.

Disclaimer: Though i wish it, i do not own Powerpuff girls.

**The city of Townsville: **

**Ah! What a peaceful day! The sun the shinning, the air is crisp and no one has a care in the world. **

**BAM!**

" **Tail swinging at ten O'clock!" yelled Blossom , as she dodged the monsters claws. **

" **I got him!" yelled Buttercup. Grabbing the monster's tail, then proceeding to pull him down. All three girls then struck the finishing blow, knocking the monster high into the air. Blossom watched as it's body soared across the sky until it was out of sight. She turned around, her long red hair whipping behind her. **

" **Nice job girls. Now lets head home." **

**Buttercup and Bubbles nodded, giving her a salute, before taking off. " Yes captain, my captain!!" they yelled.**

" **Very funny." she replied, rolling her eyes. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

** Upon arriving home, they walked into the living room. The Professor nodded to them. After 11 years of their crime fighting, he learned that unless they told him about something, it was best not to pry. Buttercup collapsed on the couch, and Blossom sat down on the chair, leaving only the floor for Bubbles. **

" **So girls, what are your plans for tomorrow?" the Professor asked, lowing his paper to look at the three teens. **

" **Me and Mitch are heading to the arcade. They have a new Zombie Smasher game that is aching for my name on the top of the high scores list." Buttercup said, flipping through the TV channels.**

" **You mean ' Mitch and I' Buttercup." Blossom corrected, neatly smoothing out her skirt. **

" **Well excuse me, miss ' If- I- ever-got-a-grade-lower-then-a-A-I'd-give-myself-detention' , that my grammar skills aren't up to your level." Buttercup spit out, sending a glare towards her pink sister. **

**Blossom smirked. " Your excused." **

**Buttercup began to raise herself from the couch in a threatening manner until Bubbles placed her hand on her shoulder. **

" **We've been fighting monsters all day. Can we please not fight each other?" she asked, the exhaustion evident in her voice. Butter cup sent one more cold look to Blossom, before settling herself back into the couch. **

**The Professor cleared his throat, reminding the other two sisters of his unanswered question. **

" **I plan on going to the library and researching the ancient Egyptian method of mummifying corpses for my AP history assignment." Blossom stated, reaching for a book off the coffee table in front of her. Buttercup rolled her eyes, but remained silent, instead focusing on the random horror movie she had tuned in on. **

**The Professor nodded approvingly before turning his attention on the blond powerpuff, who was currently wincing at the bloody massacre in front of her. She snapped her head in the direction of the Professor, hoping to avoid looking back to the screen. True, she had gotten much better at this kind of stuff ( no longer needing a night light or freaking out at being left alone) but the things that amused her green sister could make HIM wet himself. **

" **um…I'm going to meet a friend for brunch around 11 and then we'll probably just hang out till later." she said, her facing going pale at another bloody scream. **

** He nodded again then smiled. " Bubbles could you please go clean your room? I almost killed myself on one of your easels yesterday while putting away you laundry." he asked. Bubbles smiled and quickly flew up the stairs, happy to have an excuse to leave without looking ' weak' to her sister. **

**Upon entering her room, she merely pushed her art supplies in a corner, telling herself she'd clean later, and proceed to get ready for bed. Laying down, she almost drifted to sleep, before tossing her hand to the side of the bed, pulling up a tattered purple octopus. Bubbles then eased herself into a sweet dreamed slumber. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

** The next morning, she woke up late. Glancing tiredly at her blue, heart shaped alarm clock, she jolted up at seeing the time 10:26am. Rushing to change, she quickly noted that everyone had already left, leaving her to sleep her morning away. Bubbles let out a groan when she saw that she only had 7 minutes to eat and get to the restaurant. Grabbing a piece of bread and smearing the first thing she reached for on it, she flew out the door, only to race back to shut and lock it ( even though you had to be really **_**really **_**stupid to try and rob the powerpuff girls.) **

**Reaching the restaurant ****with a minute to spare, Bubbles rested herself along the cool brick wall of the establishment. Taking a bit of her bread , she choked and spit out the food. _uh tuna paste? ick....._  
**

" **You look rushed" said a voice next to her. Giving a glance to her right, she saw a tall , brown haired girl smiling at her. **

" **You have no idea" Bubbles replied, trying to smooth down her hair, to no success. The girl gave a small laugh before pulling her past the restaurant and leading her down the semi-busy street. **

" **I've been looking forward to this. Got some stress I really need to loss." the girl said, picking up her paced and making Bubbles stumble a little to keep up. **

" **I know what you mean, Lily. Between fight villains, school, and being the peace keeper with my sisters, I don't know if a could make it through a week without this." bubbles said, sighing. **

**Finally, they arrived at a dark looking building that had a line to get inside in the front. The two teens walked to the back of the building, reaching a rusty door that read ' EMPLOYEES ONLY!!!' in worn out letters . Lily reaching into the small bag she was carrying, pulling out a dark purple masked that cover her whole face, except for her mouth and eyes. Placing it on her face, she then gave a sparkling silver one to bubbles. After making sure the masks were on safely, they knock twice on the door.**

**It creaked open, revealing a rough, muscular looking man. He scowled down at them, before smiling at the two girls in recognition. **

" **Linx! Candy! Haven't seen you in a couple 'o days. Thinking that you forgot 'bout us." he said, humor in his voice. **

**Bubbles smiled " Us? Forget a handsome fella like you John? Never!" she said, giggling. **

**Lily shook her head eagerly. **

"**Didn't think so Candy. Well come on in and get changed, a new rotation starts in 15 minutes." John said, standing aside to let them in.**

**They were instantly hit with a blast of hot air upon entering. While a few people, also in masks, smiled and greeted them, most were busy getting ready. Lily and Bubbles took the two empty chairs and proceed to change. **

**Lily wore a tight blue spaghetti top and black denim skirt, that was a little short for her liking. She went bare foot, as always, and pinned her hair in a messy bun. **

**Bubbles decided on a light pink, lacy dress that had a black silk strap around the waist. It too was short but she didn't mind. This was the place where no one knew her. No on could judge her and she was free to dress and act as she pleased. She went bare foot, mostly because the high heels ( which most girls wore) pinched her toes and limited her to places with enough room to walk. She let her golden hair fall to her shoulders. **

**A bell announced the rotation where the tired girls came back and the new arrivals went out. **

**Bubbles bonces excitingly. Show time. **

**The bass of the music shook the club and people danced and moved to the beat. Bubbles watch Lily 'Linx' got on a dancing pillar and begin moving and twisting to the music, letting her frustrations out. Bubbles smiled, then climbed to her pillar and did the same. **

**Though the blue powerpuff refused to dance slutty like some of the girls, that didn't mean she just stood there swaying. Twisting her body to match the song, she let out a loud laugh, feeling released from the stress inside her. Even though it was the middle of the day, the room made it seem like midnight. Lights flashed and the sounds of the people around her took Bubbles away. **

**The girls dance for a couple of hours before agreeing to leave at the next rotation. With one more song left, Bubbles wanted to make the most of it. Feeling someone touch her leg, she lifted( with more then a little help from her super strength) the person, boy, up and had him dance with her. **

**They weren't grinding against each other , like so many others there, but simply moving with the other. Feeling his hands on her waist, she put her hands on his and just enjoyed the song. **

**As the music faded into the background, Bubbles reluctantly let go and started to move away. Suddenly, she felt herself being yanking back to the guy, her back colliding with his chest. **

" **Where are you going?" the boy asked. **

" **I'm going to rest. But thanks for the dan…"**

**Bubbles breath left her as she turned around to meet dark blue eyes staring into hers. The guy's blond hair flickered in the club's light. He had a smirk on his face, and he tighten his grip on her waist.**

" **B-Boomer?" Bubbles asked, the shock of seeing him fading.**

**He looked at her up and down, before smiling. **_**He probably likes what he sees. **_**Bubbles thought, before blushing under her mask. **

**" Have we met before beautiful?" he asked. **

**Bubbles struggled out of his grasp. **

**" Oooh I've got a strong beauty here. I like that." Boomer said, reaching out for her again. Bubbles quickly moved away and ran back stage as fast as possible. **

**Lily was already changing. Bubbles got back into her clothes and was out the door before lily had the chance to say 'wait.' **

**"HEY!" she yelled. Bubbles turned around. And stopped. **

**" What was that about?!" Lily asked, removing her mask. Bubbles reached up and took hers off before handing it to Lily**

**" I'm sorry. It's just.. . . I saw Boomer. Actually, more accurately, I danced with him. Very closely." Bubbles said looking down. **

**Lily paused. " As in. . . Boomer the rowdy ruff boy. Your enemy?" **

**"yep."**

**"wow"**

**"yep"**

**"OK…well you were wearing your mask, so he doesn't know. Problem solved!" Lily said, smiling. **

**" yeah, I guess. I have to get home. Talk to you later, OK?" Bubbles asked.**

**"yeah. Bye." Lily said, giving her a hug them turning to go home. **

**Bubbles flew home in time for dinner. **

**" Welcome home, sweetie" the Professor said, kissing the top of her head. Bubbles smiled then sat down and ate her dinner. **

**After cleaning up for dinner and finishing her homework, Bubbles said goodnight to her sisters and dad, and went to bed. **

**After tossing and turning for three hours, she settled for just staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't forget how. . . right it felt to be dancing with Boomer. **

**When i was reading this, i relieze that it kinda sounds like Bubbles works at a...gentlemen's club. its not. its a teen club. hmmm well then. byes!  
**


	2. Boomer's Day

Ok so this chapter isn't as long as the first, but still vital.

" Come on Boomer! You need to relax a little!" said a teenage boy, slinging his arm over the blond boy's shoulder. His red hair stuck out from his backwards baseball cap and moved as he twisted his head to laugh. Obviously the leader of the three, he guided them in the direction of the dark club.

" Relax? I am as relaxed as I can get. Between avoiding trouble with Mojo and making sure you and Butch don't kill each other, I'll probably have gray hairs before I'm 20!" Boomer said, massaging his forehead  
Butch laughed before roughly slapping Boomer on the back, making him jolt forward. Boomer turned and gave him a glare.  
" This place is just what you need. I come here all the time to get chicks!" Butch said, eying the girls in line up and down.  
" I'd rather not date your kind of girl, Butch." the blond said, frowning at the barely cover girls.  
"what that's suppose to mean? my taste isn't good enough for you?" Emerald eyes flaring with anger. Butch clenched his fist before Brick grabbed him arm.  
" What little Bommie here means to say is that, unlike you, we prefer a little. . . Chase to our women. Throwing themselves at us takes away the fun." Bricks glowing red eyes dared the green berserker to challenge him.  
Butch nodded then turned his attention to the bouncer guarding the door.  
The tall man stepped forward to deny them entrance, but then realized who they were. If these guys were evenly matched with the Powerpuff girls, he stood no chance. Backing away slowly he opened the door.  
" Have a nice time!" he said smiling.  
Some of the girls, noticing this display of power, immediately began cat calling the boys, and flaunting for their attention. Butch sneered at them before heading inside.

Inside Brick and Butch left Boomer's side, leaving him to his own devices. After a few hours of standing around and being bored, a flash of gold caught his eye. Looking up towards the dancing pillar he notice a blond beauty, smiling and laughing. Though a mask cover her face, Boomer decided that she was the most attractive girl here.  
Making his way toward her stand, he finally was close enough. Even thought the stand was high, he was tall for his age and couldn't resist the temptation to touch her pink skin. Running a finger down her ankle, he felt himself lifted up to the stand.  
Getting her hint to start dancing, he moved himself with her body.

The closeness of their bodies gave off a warm heat and he placed his hands on her waist to get closer. For the first time since arriving, he was enjoying himself. Listening to the music fading, he saw the girl begin to move away. Quickly, he grabbed her, forcing her body back into his chest.  
" Where are you going?" he asked. It sounded a little more possessive then he meant it to, but he liked having her near.  
Feeling her sigh , he began to turn around.  
"I'm going to rest, But thanks for the dan.." She stopped when she saw his face.

Examine her more closely, he saw that her golden hair went a little past her shoulders and was very soft to the touch. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. They were kind of familiar…. Feeling her breathing speed up, he tightened his grip so she wouldn't run.  
" B-boomer?" she said in a soft voice. She knew him? From where?  
He looked at her up and down, trying to remember,( and noticing the curves of her) but couldn't. Instead he gave her one of his ' charming' smiles  
" Have we met beautiful?" he asked. She began to struggle, he let go, not ready for the amount of strength she put into her escape.  
"Oooh I've got a strong beauty here. I like that." and he did. It wasn't everyday a girl try to escape from one of the dashing and hot Rowdyruff boys. Reaching for her again, she swooped out of his grasps and ran toward backstage. He flew over to catch her but she was to quick.

He stood outside, hoping to catch her, but no one like her came out. Suddenly, a blue streak past by. Instantly recognizing it, he kept his head down. The last thing I need is to get in a fight with a Powerpuff. he thought. Glancing at her, he saw her back was facing him as she waited for another girl to catch up. The brown haired girl said something, then took a purple mask off. Boomer stood up straighter to get a better look. She was the purple dancer on the pillar across from my girl…. Boomer thought, paying no mind that he labeled the girl ' his'. The blue Powerpuff reached up and handed the girl something, before turning his direction. They exchanged a few more words before the girl hugged the blonde Bunny? Bubu? Something Bu. . . . His mind racing to remember. The Powerpuff took of in a stream of blue. The blue ruff watched the dancer pass him, but not before seeing something silvery flash in her hand.

Just as he was about to take off after the girl, Two hands grabbed him.  
" Come on. We gotta go. Now." Brick said in a hurry, pulling Boomer with him.  
"Should I ask why?"  
The green ruff looked at his blue brother before turning and scowling at their leader.  
" Apparently Brick like a challenge so much, he decided to make out with another guy's girl." he said  
"So? I mean, not that that isn't a douche move ,but normal you would fight it out." Boomer said releasing himself from their hold.  
" Normally yes. But the guy just happened to be on the police force and we already have two strikes. One more and the Mayor promise to have us sent to state prison. And I actually like it here. Finally got my dent in the couch where I like it." Butch explained, ducking into an ally then taking off. The other two followed behind.

Arriving at their house, the guys went their separate ways, Butch grabbed his video games, Brick retreated to his room, and Boomer went into the kitchen. After making himself something to eat, his thoughts went back to the girl. Those eyes. . . . I've seen them before. Recently. Stewing over his thoughts, a question popped into his head. that Powerpuff girl, Bubbles!, what was she doing near there?  
Raising himself from the table, he went into his room, but no before turning to Butch.  
" Hey, next Saturday, we should go there again." he said.  
Butch paused his game before turning and narrowing his eyes at Boomer.  
"Why? See something that you like?" he asked, a smirk on his face.  
Boomer turned around before heading down the hallway, but not before saying.  
" Yeah. I did,"

Remember: reviews make me smile. thank you!!!


	3. Trouble at the bank

School starts tommarrow, so updates will take a little longer. I decided to add some Greens, and a hint of Reds. I'm also giving Bubbles a little..edge cause deep down i think she has a danger loving side.

* * *

The Last bell of the day rang, signaling everyone to pack up and leave. Walking to her locker, Bubbles saw her sisters waiting. After getting everything she needed to take home, Bubbles slammed the locker shut and began to walk to the exit.  
Stretching as she walked, Buttercup let out a sigh as her bones cracked, making her sister wince a little.  
" Why do we need to go to school for 7 hours? I believe that 2 is more than enough" the dark haired girl exclaimed. Bubbles giggled at that, but Blossom frowned.  
" Stop complaining. Its not like you pay attention anyway" Blossom said.  
Buttercup sent a dirty look at her ' leader' before putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

Suddenly, in the distance, an alarm went off. The girls looked at each other, then quickly flew into the sky, leaving only their vapor trails behind.  
" It's the bank on 22nd street." Blossom yelled, already in ' fearless leader' mode.  
The two nodded.

Reaching the bank, they saw that the front was basically ripped away.  
"whoa" Buttercup whispered, examining the damage.  
" OK, we aren't dealing with the average bank robber. Be on your toes at all times. Ready? Move out!" the pink puff said, guiding them into the building.

" Just put the money in the damn bag!" yelled a man, bag held in front of him, yelling at a petite teller, who looked ready to collapse.  
The man's muscles flexed with rage and his whole body was huge.  
" Surrender yourself now and saving yourself the ass kicking" a voice from behind him said calmly.  
Turning around, he smirked at see the famous Powerpuff Girls.  
"Is that so? You think you can take me, little girl?" he asked with a sneer.  
" Yeah. I d…." Buttercup was cut off by a uppercut to her jaw.  
The man began to pummel the girls.

Meanwhile. . . .  
"I'm telling you, with a little fixing, I can get it to go from 1 to 87 in 2.3 seconds." Butch said.  
Brick rolled his eyes, giving a distant "mmhmm" to him. Boomer was just walking slowly behind them.  
Then looked up ahead to see a big crowd.  
" Hey whats going on?" Brick asked a man trying to get a look.  
Without turn around the man explained.  
" Some super powered tough guy is beating the crap out of the Powerpuff Girls. " he said.  
The guys looked at each other.  
Suddenly, a green streak went through the crowd. Landing in the middle of the Ruffs, Buttercup groaned, but didn't open her eyes.  
Butch looked down at her, examining her wounds.  
She had bruises and scratches all along her body. Blood was seeping through her mouth and her face had a rarely seen pained expression on it.  
Boomer watched as Butch's face gained a pissed off look and he clenched his fists. Then a blue streak landed next to her.  
Bubbles pigtails had been pulled out, leaving her hair down. Tear streaks were visible on her cheeks. She attempt to get up, but just fell down. Boomer's blood started to boil.  
The brothers looked up at the sound of a grunt, only to see Blossom trying to fend off the gigantic robber.  
" Get the other two up. I'm going to help." Brick said flying over to Blossom.  
Butch frowned, then bent over Buttercup.  
" Come on hot stuff. Wake up. You going to let this freak take you down? No. Get up." Butch said, lifting her body up.  
". . . . Butch? Guh. I'm OK. I'm going to feel this tomorrow….." she said, then shaking her head and taking off. Butch smiled before taking off after her.

Boomer looked at Bubbles. His chest gave off a queasy feel, but he ignored it.  
" Come on. Your sisters need you. Your not this weak. I know that your not. Come on sweetie." he said gently. She groaned for a minute. Then opened her eyes, turquoise meeting sapphire.

Boomer's breath hitched. He couldn't look away. _Those eyes! _  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________---

Bubbles awoke to Boomer's voice. _did he just call me sweetie? _she thought. Slowly opening her eyes, she took a sudden breath as her eyes met his. She blushed and looked away.  
" I'm ok now. Um thanks." she said then looked towards her sisters. She saw them taking down the robber. . . With the Rowdyruffs?  
She floated towards them, just as they knocked him out. Bubbles grabbed one arm of the unconscious man, Buttercup the other. Blossom walked up to Brick, his brother behind him.  
" Thank you." she said hesitantly.  
Brick nodded.  
Blossom gave the man to the police and then flew off. Buttercup approached Butch. Instead of a thank you or a good job, all she said was:  
" Call me 'hot stuff' again and ill punch you in throat so hard you'll have to be on a breathing machine."  
And flew away.  
Butch smirked.  
"She so wants me" he said then nodded at them and walked away.  
Bubbles stared awkwardly at the ground, kicking her shoe against the ground. Boomer had his hands in his pockets, and looked up in the sky.  
"so. . ."  
"yeah. . ."

Awkward pause

" You work at the dance club?" Boomer asked suddenly  
"W-what?!" Bubbles exclaimed, stepping back  
"Don't play dumb." Boomer said, stepping forward.

" I'm not playing! I-I mean, I don't know what your talking about!" she insisted .

" Really? Because i could have sworn that it was you... " He said smiling

"Ok um bye!" she yelled then flew away.  
Boomer shook his head and was about to take off too, until he felt something warm against his cheek.

" Thank you, **_sweetie_**"

She was gone before he could turn around.

So thank you for the reviews and keep at it! thx :)


	4. That boy is trouble

yay! new chappie! thank you for all of you that have reviewed! and for those that haven't. . . thanks for reading, now review!

* * *

Bubbles stared off into space, vaguely aware of the fact that her teacher was giving a speech on proper conduct for the up in coming school dance. Some boys had asked her to the dance, but she declined them. She was hoping for one special guy aka Scott Larkin.  
With dark hair and light hazel eyes, he was the center of Bubble's romantic fantasies. He also had plenty of girls to choose from. Heaving a sigh, she turned her attention back to Mrs. Loffen.  
" And please, children. If I hear about any of you bringing illegal substances onto school grounds, I will make you write a 50,00 words essay on why puppies are better that kittens. I'm having a hard enough time keeping you brains from exploding. Between hormones and video games and whatever you think about when I talk, I thinking adding drugs and alcohol into the mix will be the last straw with your brain." she said, ranting now. Bubbles smiled.  
English was Bubbles's favorite subject. Mrs. Loffen was an amazing teacher and they always read the most interesting books.  
The bell rang in the middle of the teacher's rant. Bubbles grabbed her things then headed out the door to the lunch room.

Passing the jock table, some of the guys cat called her, making Bubbles just roll her eyes. Sitting down at her usual table, she waited for her sisters.  
As they all sat down and began eating their lunch, they discussed their plans for the dance.  
" Ronald Coheck asked me this morning." Blossom said, taking a bite of her apple.  
Her sisters looked at each other before casing a glance at their red leader with strange expression. Blossom sighed, before swallowing.  
" Go ahead. Get all of your laughs out now." she said, obviously aggravated.  
Bubbles giggled politely into her hand, but Buttercup clutched her stomach while laughing  
" Hahahaha Ronald Coheck?!?! Figures you'd go with the only guy that has even less of a life then you!" she said in between her fit of laughs.  
Blossom turned to the usually sweet and soft spoken sister, who now her head down to hid her red face.  
"Et tu, Bubbles?" she asked  
" I'm sorry, Bloss. But. . . Ronald? He is sweet, but. . . Twitchy. Always nervous. Im surprised he was able to ask without passing out." she explain, trying to slow down her giggles.  
Blossom's disapproving look wavered, then she smiled too.

" I thought he was going to wet himself when he asked." she said, then became serious again. "But,he's smart, sweet and enjoys learning as much as me."  
Buttercup snorted, then bit off a chuck of her sandwich.  
"Besides, _at least I have a date._" Blossom asked with a smugness in her voice.  
Buttercup looked up with a bored expression.  
" Jason Hews asked me yesterday. Star rugby player, likes video games, and doesn't expect me to be all girly." she replied, finishing off her lunch and throwing it in the garbage.  
Blossom nodded with approval, then turned to Bubbles.  
Bubbles look up with a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.  
" I , um, haven't been asked yet." she said.  
"GASP! The school cutie hasn't be offered a boy toy yet?" Buttercup exclaimed. Bubbles began to blush, then turned to glare.  
" You make me sound like some whore." she said.  
Blossom frowned.  
" Bubbles, she meant you always have guys falling all over you. And watch your language." she said. The warning bell rang and the girls said their goodbyes before leaving in different directions.  
____________________

Busy scribbling her notes down, Bubbles didn't notice the piece of paper fall down on her desk. She did, however, notice the paper that hit her head. Looking around, she didn't see anyone gazing at her direction. She opened her note:  
**_ Bubbles,  
May I please escort you to the dance?  
Luke_**

Bubbles face reddened and she turned to Luke. He smiled sheepishly at her. Giving him a smile, she nodded, then turned back to the board.  
Luke was really good friends with Scott. Bubbles knew that he had a crush on her, but she never thought that he would do anything about it. Lily had texted Bubbles to break the new that Scott had asked Princess( who always gets what she wants) to the dance, and Luke was so sweet, so why not?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Exiting the school grounds, Bubbles told Buttercup and Blossom that she wanted to walk home and they took off flying. Placing her ear buds in and turning on the music, the cheery blond closed her eyes and relaxed. After a couple of calming minutes, Bubbles jumped at the feeling of a arm slung over her shoulder. Directing her glace towards the new presence, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blue eyed Ruff. She took her head phones out.  
" Can I help you?" she asked, clearly confused. He smiled at her, pulling her closer. Normally, she would pull away, but her curiosity got the best of her.  
" Just thought I'd pop in and say hi. Your looking especially beautiful today." he said, send her a 'charming' smile.  
She gave him a suspicious look.  
" Thank you, I suppose. Your looking less evil then usual." she replied back.  
He frowned at her. She smiled at getting a reaction.  
" . . . We haven't done anything bad in a long time. We've changed. **_I've_** changed." he explained. He looked so serious that Bubbles felt guilty for saying that. They _did_ help them out with the robber  
Bubbles became silent. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.  
" I believe you."  
They feel into a comfortable silence. Bubbles hadn't noticed that Boomer's arm had slid down to her waist, and Boomer took that as a good sign. Bubbles began to hum to herself and smiled.

Almost to her house, Bubbles stopped when someone called her name. Turning around, she recognized the two figures approaching.  
"Luke! Scott!" she yelled, waving them over. Upon reaching Bubbles the two guys looked at Boomer. Boomer gave them both a ' beat it' look.  
" This guy bothering you, Bubs?" Luke asked. Boomer frowned.  
" No, he and I are just talking." she said.  
Boomer smiled and then tipped his head.  
" Yeah, talking. You guys can leave now" he said  
The two high schoolers looked at him, slightly pissed. It wasn't often that they were spoken to like that.  
" I think you should leave now." Scott said, cracking his knuckles. They both stepped forward.  
Boomer let out a loud laugh. " You think you scare me? I can knock you both out with me eyes close." Boomer stepped up to them, taller then both by a couple of inches. His eyes seemed to be made of blue flames.  
Before it escalated any further, Bubbles stepped in ( as always).  
" I have to get home. Come on, Boomer" she tugged his arm, making him turn and walk with her, sending a deadly glare over his shoulder.

Then rest of the walk was quiet. Boomer knew that Bubbles was angry, so he kept his distance. All of the sudden, Bubbles turned on her heels. She stared at Boomer with the same fire that he had.  
" What right do you have?" she asked, a steel in her voice that was previously unheard of.  
" Um what?" He was confused.  
" What gives you the right to talk to my friends like you own me?" she said.  
" Hey those guys got in my face!" He said.  
Bubbles frowned. " Listen. I don't know what you think we are, heck I don't know what we are, but Luke is my date for the school dance, so if anyone had the right to act like that, which they don't, it would be him." she said.

Boomer felt his heart beat increase. He scowled at the thought of another guy with Bubbles. His Bubbles. He didn't know when he started to want her, but he did. He began to walk away, but as he passed he whispered something, then flew away. Bubbles stood, looking at the sky, then ran home.

When Bubbles got home, she said she wasn't feeling well and went to her room. Laying down on her bed, she texted Lily . She shook her head, grabbed her phone and flew out her window. Soaring through air, all thoughts cleared her head.  
Arriving at the club, Bubbles smiled. As she entered the club the loud music hit her, full force. But no matter how loud it was, the words still echoed in her head.

**_ I never give up on what I want. I'll see you later, darling_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

**_You thought that Scott was going to ask, didn't you? hehe i'm tricky. more chapters to come!!! and, well, you know. . . .review. please?  
_**


	5. Maybe

Ok, so it took me a little longer to right this. Midterms are killer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own powerpuff girls( Some people have all the luck) or Uno.

* * *

Bubbles picked up a water bottle, relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid dropping into her warm stomach. She had been at the club for a couple of hours and she was sure her family was going to start to worry.  
She looked around the mass of bodies, searching for her friend, but it seemed to be useless. Bubbles moved toward the back stage door, deciding to wait for Lily in the break room. Almost to the entrance, she reached out for the handle, only to be pulled away by a rough tug.  
Twisting her head to see the intruder, she was met with a blast of foul smelling breath. Wincing at the closeness, she found herself trapped.  
" Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing. What's behind the mask, sweetheart?" asked a rough voice belong to a regular trouble maker, Laurence Phillips. Bubbles didn't know his age, but she knew he was too old to be at this club. She also knew that he was violent.  
He reached to take off her mask, but she quickly swatted him away, then attempted to get away.  
Grabbing her roughly, he pinned her to a wall, letting out a low growl that made her stomach sick. He tighten his hold on her arm.  
_**That's going to leave a bruise.**_ Bubbles thought. She began to struggle. She would use her super strength, but it would give away her identity.  
" Feisty, aren't you? Good." he leaned down, but was suddenly pushed away.  
" Come on Phillips, you've caused to much trouble to stay here."  
John grabbed him, and forcefully threw him out, nodding at Bubbles. She smiled gratefully. Lily approached from behind, a worried looked spread across her face.  
" Are you OK?" Lily asked, having a hard time seeing Bubbles' bruises in the poor light of the club.  
Bubbles jerked her head toward the exit, and headed to it, Lily following close behind.

Upon reaching outside, Bubbles let the cool air envelope her. Reaching behind her head, she carefully untied the mask, handing it to Lily. The two girls began to walk down the street, the awkward silence hanging in the air like fog.  
" . . . John says that Laurence won't be allowed in ever again." Lily explained, glancing at the small bruises already forming on Bubbles' skin.  
The blue eyed girl just nodded.  
After walk for a few more minutes, Lily suddenly stopped her feet. Bubbles stopped also, a unasked question on her face.  
" You are sleeping over tonight. Call the Professor when we get there." she stated.  
" Oh, no. I'm fine, really." Bubbles said, shaking her head. Lily walked over and placed her hands on Bubbles' shoulder's.  
" Your not fine. Something's bugging you. And the walk home won't give me enough time to get it out of you." she said, smiling.  
Bubbles thought for a moment then returned the smile.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Yes Professor. Of course. No I. . . Yes. OK. Thank you. . . . Love you too. . . Goodnight."  
A click was heard in the other room, and Lily looked up to see Bubbles exit the kitchen. She had changed into a pair of Lily's PJs, light blue sleeper pants and a black tang top.  
" He's not happy about the short notice, but he says he understands if I need a little ' girl time' to myself." She explained, sitting down across from Lily.  
" ok. Soooo I'll deal?" she asked.  
Went ever someone ever needs to talk or was keeping something lock up inside, Lily had two options.  
1. Squeeze it out of them with annoying questions. Or  
2. Talk about it over Uno.  
And so it began. . .

Placing a card on the pile, Lily looked up.  
" I don't see a problem here." she said, watching Bubbles concentrate on her next move.  
" How is this not a problem. Boomer is a ex-super villain, he's toying with my emotions! Draw 2." she explained, setting down her card as an after thought.  
Lily scowled, drew her cards, and rearranged her hand.  
" How do you know he's toying with you? You said it yourself. When he danced with you: sparks. Sparks!" Lily exclaimed. She was always a goner for a good romance.  
Bubbles frowned.  
" I like Scott. I'm going to the dance with Luke. I don't want to add another guy into the mix just because o enjoyed a dance with him."  
Lily sat up straighter.  
" Ah- Ha! You admit you enjoyed it!" she presented a triumphant smile.  
" Not the point. He already knows I'm a dancer…."  
" He thinks. You didn't confirm it."  
" Oh, he knows. And if he tells, I can never go there again! Maybe he will black mail me. . . "  
Lily placed her cards on the ground, and stared at Bubbles.  
" What?" Bubbles asked.  
" Bubbles, you are one of the nicest girls I know. You've never insulted someone( who didn't deserve it) , and you always try your best, but sometimes. . . Stuff just goes completely over your head. He likes you." she said, as if it was a well known fact.  
Bubbles sat in quiet for a long time. Lily wasn't quiet sure what was going to happen.  
" Maybe I'll talk to him. He seems nice. I'm not saying I'm going to date him, but maybe we could be friends."  
Lily smiled.  
" Maybe."

The next morning. . .  
Bubbles awoke early. Explaining to Lily she had some thing to do before school, she then proceeded to fly out the door.  
It was common knowledge where the Rowdyruff boys lived. It was in a ok neighborhood where the crime rate was low and people generally kept to themselves. Bubbles landed on the sidewalk in the front of a small house. She wasn't sure how they got it, But she was sure she didn't want to know.  
The purpose of her visit momentarily escaped her thoughts as she notices the remains of what must have been a beautiful garden at one time in the front of the house. Now, it was a long patch of dirt filled with small pieces of trash and weeds. She put down a mental note to mention it sometime , then once again concentrated on her mission.  
Walking up the front steps, she gently knocked.  
A crash was heard from the inside, along with a muttered " who the hell could that be?"  
She heard the sounds of a lock being undone reached her ears as she watched the door slowly open, revealing a sleepy and slightly angry Butch.

In nothing but his boxers.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at her for a moment before finally registering the Blue Powerpuff on the front steps.  
Green eyes widened at the sight. He stood a little taller.  
" Uh, I didn't do it?" he offered.  
Bubbles cocked her head to the side, and gave him a confused look  
" What didn't you do?"  
He scratched the back of his head lazily  
" What ever you think I did."  
She shook her head.  
" I don't think you did anything. I'm not here to accuses you of anything." she explained.  
She almost saw the relief fill his body. He looked at her.  
" So, um what are you here for then?" he asked.  
" I came to talk to Boomer. Can I come in?" she asked, feeling a bit weird standing on the door step out in the open.  
" oh! Sure." he opened the door wider, letting her through. As she passed by him, he stuck his head outside and looked around.  
" Are you, um, alone?" he asked.  
Bubbles grinned at him.  
" You seriously think Buttercup would be up this early? We're lucky if we get her to school it time for homeroom." she said, laughter in her voice.  
He chuckled nervously, something that he did not often do.  
" Yeah, I'm not a morning person either."  
They stood in the messy living room, Bubbles feeling more awkward by the second, trying to look everywhere but the barely clothed Ruff in front of her.  
She cleared her throat.  
" so. . .Boomer?" she asked.  
Butch looked up in realization.  
" Oh! Right! Sorry 'bout that. Down that hallway, first door on your left. He still probably sleeping. . . ." he didn't have time to finish as Bubbles quickly walk toward the room.

Standing outside the door way, she was going to knock, but heard a soft snore come from the room. Slowly opening the door, she stepped in as quietly as possible. The door clicked shut behind her. Looking around the room, she smiled.

Painted a dark blue, the room was a good size. It had barely anything on the wall, except for some pictures of nature and a few of people.  
Upon further inspection, she notice a small picture on the stand next to his bed. It was taken the day that the Rowdyruff announced that they were no longer going to be villains. They were all 12.

On the far left, Blossom and Brick were standing together, trying to look official, but glancing at each other from the side. Butch and Buttercup were in the middle, Butch's arm around her shoulder, laughing, while Buttercup looked ready to kill him.  
Finally, there was her and Boomer. They both had their eyes closed, smiling and making peace signs at the camera. Then she notice something she hadn't before. They were holding hands. She gave a small smile. Another snore brought her attention back to the sleeping body in the bed next to her.  
Although she had intended to talk to him, she lost her nerve and began to turn away. But she couldn't

With Boomer.  
He had vaguely been aware that someone entered his room, but dismissed it as one of his brothers looking for something. Hearing the door shut again, he attempt to drift back to sleep.  
Feeling a presence next to his bed, he cracked one eye open, He saw the outline of a girl. More specifically, the girl that was haunting his dreams for the past week.  
**_Well, If this is a dream, I'm going to take advantage of it. _**Moving his arm, he caught her waist and pulled her into the bed with him. Snuggling into her, he let out a content sigh.  
" Boomer? Are you awake?"  
Well that was new. The Bubbles of his dream usually said things like ' I love you' and ' lets stay in bed for a couple more hours'. That means. .  
" Bubbles?"  
" Yeah?" she answer. Oh. This was not good.  
He quickly scrambled out of his bed, and looked at the very real Bubbles sitting and looking at him.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said, avoiding her gaze.  
" It's ok." she smiled at him and he relaxed.  
" I thought you were a dream." He said, then quickly regretted it.  
She looked amused.  
" You dream about me? Be honest."  
He sat down on the end of his bed and placed his head in his hands.  
" A lot more then I should."  
Bubbles moved to the end and sat with him. He looked up at her.  
" What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.  
" What? I thought you would be happy to see your dream girl." she said, giggling. She then straighten up.  
" Seriously though. I just want to talk."  
" ok. About what?" he moved to face her.  
" Well I was thinking, you're always around somewhere. And I think we should get to know each other better." she explained.  
Boomer's eyes lit up.  
" As in a date?"  
" As in friends."  
He frowned then moved closer to her.  
" Are you seriously telling me that you aren't attracted to all this?" he ask, pointed to himself. Bubbles suddenly realized that , he too, was only clad in boxers.  
Bubbles blushed before turning away.  
" Nope."  
Boomer grunted.  
" Maybe I can try and change your mind."  
" You can try."  
Boomer stepped closer to her.  
Just as their lips were about to brush, Bubbles caught sight of the clock over Boomer shoulder. She puller herself away and headed out the door.  
" I have school in an hour! Bye Boomer!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
Boomer waited until he heard the front door shut before flopping down on his bed. He sent a cold glare at the clock.  
" Stupid clock. I hate you."  
Butch walked by, the carton of milk in his hands.  
" Still talking to inanimate objects?"  
Boomer reached for his pillow, and threw it at the door, hitting the frame as his brother walked away.  
" Missed."  
Grabbing his other pillow, he placed it over his face and groaned.

**Please do review! If i get less then 10 review for this chapter, i promised my English teacher i would do a happy dance in front of the whole class. Please.** :)


	6. Back to the Past

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate the comments! Sorry this took longer then i intended, but well. . . yeah i have no excuse. mostly writers block. Any who. Here you go!

Bubbles was distracted all throughout the school day. Luke was trying to discuess their plans for the dance, but her mind just wasn't there.  
" So, um. . ." Luke said, lightly touching her shoulder.  
" Hm? oh sorry." Bubbles turned to face him, smiling apologetically at him.  
" It's ok. Are you feeling alright? you seem kind of lost."  
She gave a quick shake of her head.  
" I'm good. Great even. I just have some things on my mind." she explained.  
Luke gave her a sly smile. Placing his hand on her leg, he leaned down to her ear.  
" Maybe I can help get your mind off of that."  
Bubbles felt goose bumps go down her arm.  
She had noticed the looks Luke threw her, or more accuratley behind her. she wasn't stupid. Luke was a guy. A sweet guy, but still a member of the male gender.  
Picking up Luke's hand, she pushed him away and got up just as the dismissal bell rang.  
" I have to get some stuff. But I'll talk to you later, ok? alright. bye!" You could barley see her vapor trail as she flew away.  
Walking down the hallway, Bubbles saw Lily shuffling through her locker. Dodging her way through the crowds. Lily looked up at the sound of the blonde's voice.  
" How do you know if you've had a 'moment' with someone?" Bubbles asked.  
" A what?"  
" You know," Bubbles pulled on the end of her pigtail, a sure sign she was nervous, " When your talking to someone, and then the tensions builds and you feel like something is about to happen, say a kiss, and then POOF! It's all gone?"  
Lily scrunched up her nose, making a funny face.  
" Was that a statement or a question?"  
Bubbles frowned and glared at the other girl.  
" Don't change the subject!" she said.  
" Ok, ok. That definatly sounds like a moment to me. Oh! Did you almost kiss Luke?" Lily questioned, closing her locker. They began walking down the now empty hallway.  
" No. Boomer." Bubbles replied, hanging her head.  
" What's wrong with that? He's hot."  
Bubbles head shot up, her icy blue eyes fixed on Lily.  
" I'm going to the dance with Luke! Isn't that like. . . Cheating?" she asked, sounding like she just commited a veil act. Lily laughed.  
" No sweetie! Your just going to the dance! It's not like your married! Is that what is causing you to be so zoned out?" lily said, a bright smile on her face.  
" well, no. not all of it. There is a couple of other things." Bubbles sighed.  
" mmhmm. Ok go on."  
" I think I may have a small, teeny tiny crush on Boomer. And before you asked, it's a problem because I don't think my sisters would like that very much. How would I introduce him to the Professor? ' This is Boomer, you remember him. He almost killed me a couple of times, gave me nightmares till I was 13 and then turned into an OK guy?' I don't think so." Bubbles took a deep breath.  
There was complete silence for a minute. The Powerpuff turned to her friend. Lily was staring at her. Then she smacked Bubbles in the back of the head.  
Bubbles stood shocked.  
" Why are you so concerned about everyone else? It's not up to them who you date! Its you, your desions. Factor everyone else out. It's just you and Boomer." Lily said, crossing her arms and frowning at Bubbles.  
Bubbles just stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking. Lily began to worry that she went too far. Then Bubbles started to laugh.  
" Your so right! Let's go to the club tonight. Bring that dress." she said, already beginning to run toward her home.  
Lily waited until Bubbles was out of sight, then jumped up and down singing.  
Bubbles is getting a boyfriend!

With Boomer. . .  
After laying on his bed, contemplating how he let her get away. He was so close.  
Boomer got up, and stretched, and grabbed some clothes off his floor. Heading to the bathroom, he already decieded he needed a really cold shower.  
Boomer stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his *ahem* lower half. Wiping the fog of the mirror, he reached in the cabnet to get his toothbrush, but something caught his eye. He placed his fingers on the end of the scar, lightly tracing it down his side, until it trailed to his back. Boomer turned around and looked into the mirror.  
The scar stopped right before hitting the end of his spine. Deep blue eyes clouded in remebrance of the day he got the mark.

* * *

It was the largest thunder storm in Townsville history. No one wanted to be outside. That's why they went. Brick said no one would be around to stop. Especially those f-ing Powerpuff Girls. They can steal what they need and get out, untouched.  
Brick has never been more wrong.  
Boomer was the first to see them. He tried to get his brother out. He really did.  
" Guys! They're coming! Lets go!  
Brick smacked him to quiet him down.  
" Shut up dumbass! We can take down some pansy girls."  
A distant yell of " yeah!" could be heard from Butch, whose voice was muffled behind the duffle bags of money.  
So Boomer just stayed quiet, waiting for the avoidable fight.  
He wasn't sure what made them fight so hard that day. Maybe the weather had put them all in bad moods. Maybe it was the fact that the boys hadn't eaten in 3 days. Or maybe, just maybe, everyone was sick of fighting the other and they knew the only way it was going to stop was if one team no longer existed.  
This thought wouldn't have bothered Boomer a couple of years ago, but he was getting older. More smart. And he knew that this was wrong.  
Pausing his battle with his counterpart, he survade the damage. Butch was missing his shirt and bleeding hard. Buttercup was coughing up blood and cradling her side. Brick was having a hard time staying on his feet, and his favorite hat was in shreds, while Blossom had a black eye, and her legs were stained red with blood, though Boomer wasn't sure whose.  
He looked directly in front of him, coming face to face with Bubbles.  
Boomer had grown to admired the once sissy baby, whoe was now beginning to become a beautiful girl. That didn't stop him from fighting and hurting her, but it did sent a stabbing feeling into his chest when he did.  
And now, with her hair pulled down and sticking to her skin from the rain, her teeth and mouth covered in blood and nursing what he assumed was a broken wrist, he felt a painful tug on his body.  
Two Blue eyes met, both filled with tears and pain, and Boomer couldn't take it anymore.  
" No."  
Bubbles looked confused at first, but then she smiled. They bothed reached for each other, their fingers millimeters apart, and then nothing.  
No, not nothing. Pain. Unbearable, excruciating, piercing pain.  
He would later discover that their siblings had seen them, and assuming one was attacking the other, hit all at the same time. The force threw Bubbles the other way, knocking her uncousious. Boomer took the majority of the hit.

He laid on the ground, believing not even his healing abilities could save him. He listened, vaguely aware that four surrounded him.  
" We have to take him to the Professer. He'll save him."  
For once, they didn't argue. No harsh words or threats. Just the urgency to help.  
Boomer used all the stength he had and opened one eye. His vision blurred, then focused. His head rested on the lap of Blossom, Butch and Buttercup where getting ready to take him to help. His heart pounded at fact that the Blue Puff wasn't present, but he stopped at the sight of his oldest brother. In his arms, Bubbles was placed, looking like she was just sleeping.  
" Hey. His eye is open. Boomer? Can you understand us?" Blossom asked, the fact the she sounded worried surprised him.  
" Brick. B-Butch."  
" We're here. You're going to be fine." Brick said, shifting the girl in his arms.  
Boomer wasn't sure if Brick really believed that or he was just being nice, but either way, he needed to do something.  
" One thing?" he asked.  
" Anything. Just hang on." Brick sounded worried too.  
" No more. No more fighting. No insults or stealing or hurting. Just no more."  
Butch's face, for the first time ever, softened and he nodded, as did everyone.  
" I swear. No more." Brick looked at Blossom.  
" I promise." he told her.  
Tears fell out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks, mixing with the rain. Just as Butch and Buttercup picked him up his sight began to fade into the darkness. But he heard her Blossom anyway.  
" I believe you."

Boomer woke up a week later, in the Professer's home. He was sore for weeks, and couldn't walk right for a month. Bubbles woke up a day later. Together, the Ruffs and Puffs began new lives, No fighting, No stealing. Peace.  
The people of Townsville still didn't trust the boys, but there was nothing the girls could do. Trusted is earned.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Boomer shook his head, bringing himself back to present.  
By the time he got back into his room, It was mid afternoon.  
Man, how long was I in there? Boomer thought.  
Suddenly, a paper flew into his room and hit him in the face.  
Looking around, he didn't find where it came from, but didn't question it.  
Opening the paper it read:  
_** Boomer--**_  
_**Come to the dance club tonight at 8. I have something to ask of you. **_  
_** --Bubbles. **_  
A grin broke out on his face. The time was 4:36 p.m. In a little more then 3 hours, he would get to see her again.  
Running around his room, he found some black jeans that weren't ripped, a deep purple dress shirt and his favorite sneakers.  
Looking back at the clock, he discovered it was only 4:47.  
" uh! Stupid clock!"  
Outside Boomer's room, Brick's head jerked up at the sound of a loud crashing noise.  
" What the hell was that?" he asked Butch, who was rummaging through the fridge again.  
" My guess? Boomer punched his clock." he replied  
" Oh. Do I want to know why?" Brick said, raising his eyebrow.  
" Because the clock is stupid."  
The sound of something ( that sounded suspiciously like a clock) hitting the wall, was heard.

" ok." Brick went back to his book.


	7. Not What She Thought

**Well. . . It has been away hasn't it. 7 months i think. To be truthful, it was 50% forgetting about it, 50% not having and ideas to continue. Well then. This chapter is more. . dark then the previous. The story has earned its T rating i think. So um here you go and Review! thanks! **

The music in the club vibrated throughout Bubbles' body, making her bones shake and her muscles quiver. Looking at her cell phone, she saw that it was fifteen after eight. She knew he was out there, waiting. But she was such a mixed between nervous and excited, that she had to calm herself down so she wouldn't vomit.  
Lily popped her head out from behind the curtains.  
" So. . . You going out there? Cuz I see a hot blond on the dance floor that's looking for a dance partner. And if you wouldn't, I will. . ." she said, a large smile on her face.  
Bubbles pushed herself off the seat, making her way past the curtains and onto the floor.  
Shoving her way through, she finally stood in front of the blue ruff.  
" Looking for someone cutie?" she said, trying her best to sound seductive, but a laugh slipped out.  
Boomer turned, his face lit up bright. He eyed her, before pulling her close.  
Wearing a black ruffle dress with a purple silk sash around the middle and black ballet slippers, he said what she had hoped to hear.  
" you look amazingly hot."  
Bubbles giggled, before placing her arms around his neck.

For a while, they just danced to the music, letting their bodies talk. But Boomer's curiosity got to him.  
" So, what did you want to talk about? "  
Bubbles looked around, then took his hand and lead him to the back room.

As the door shut behind them, the music suddenly stopped. All that could be heard was the low thump of the bass.  
Before Boomer could say something, he suddenly found Bubbles' lips on his.  
At first, he was in shock, then his hormones took over.  
Their lips moved in sync , arms twisting around each other. Boomers hands found themselves on her waist, rubbing up and down, while Bubbles fingers were tightly weaved in his hair.  
They stayed like that, nothing but a low beat in their ears, from the bass of the music or from their own hearts they would never know. Then, the need for air became to much.  
Bubbles pulled away, looking up at him with blazing blue eyes.  
" Wow. . . That was. . . You are. . . . Wow." was all Boomer could manage.  
Bubbles giggled and brushed her nose against his neck.  
" so. . . Not that I'm complaining but what's going on?" Boomer asked, still trying to recover.  
Bubbles smiled up at him  
" I wanted to do something for me for once." she explained.  
Boomer let out a chuckle.  
" I think I got something more out of that then you did." He said with a charming smile.  
" hm. Maybe you did. Well, we are just going to have to fix that aren't we?"  
Boomer excitably leaned in for another kiss, but found himself being dragged back onto the dance floor.  
He got his hint. Pulling her as close as physically possible, they let their bodies take control and the music flowed trough them.  
This continued well into the night. Soon Bubbles realized it was time to leave. Grabbing his hand, she lead them both outside. The cools night air brought shivers down her back, making her lean closer to Boomer's warmth.  
" Bubbles?" he asked, wrapping around her so they were face to face.  
She let out a dreamy 'hm'  
" What are we now? I mean, after what happened in there, if you tell me were are friends, I might just go crazy." he said, no laughter in his voice.  
" No Boomer, we can't be friends. No after that." she said. For a moment, Boomer thought that she regretted the whole thing and was going to leave forever.  
" I want to be more." she said after, smiling.  
He let out a large sigh of relief.  
" Are you my girlfriend then?" he said smiling.  
" Well, I have to go talk to Luke about the dance. So lets wait till I have everything sorted out." she said. This wasn't easy, because being with Boomer made her feel right. But it wasn't fair for Luke. She had to do this the right way if she wanted to be happy."  
Boomer groan, then lowered his head, kissing her neck.  
" When?" he asked.  
" Soon. I promise." she said, biting back a small moan.  
" How soon is soon?" he asked, moving his way up from her neck to her ear.  
" Tomorrow? The next day? A week?" He planted a kiss closer to her mouth with each word he spoke. He stopped when he reached the far corner of her lips.  
" Tomorrow. I have to go. Professor will be. ." she was cut off by his lips. Bubbles was unwilling to pull away, but her good girl side said it was time to go ( the bad girl side was screaming to go home too. With him).  
" I'll see you tomorrow." he said when she finally freed herself from his grasp.  
" Ok. Goodbye." with one last peck on the check, she was gone. He watched her fly away with a love struck smile.

The Next day, Bubbles avoided Luke like the plague. She had never had to tell a guy she didn't want to go out with him before, so her heart was thumping like mad. Her sisters were giving her a werid look all day too, but didn't pry. Finally, at the sound of last bell, she finally caught up with Luke.  
" Hey. Is something wrong?" He asked  
Bubbles nervously pulled at her hair again. Taking a deep breath, she began.  
" Luke, it's not that I don't like you, you're a really nice guy, but. ."  
" But you don't want to go to the dance with me?" he said.  
Bubbles nodded. Thinking that he understood, she began to walk away, but a hand slammed her back into the lockers.  
" Listen hear, you stupid hoe. I've got money riding on you. I was going to go the classy way. ya know, go out to the dance, drive around afterwards, then take you to a nice little motel where you could tell all of your friends we spent ' a magical night' together. But now, I guess im just going to have to take you the hard way." He whispered.  
Bubbles froze up. She wasn't prepared for this and didn't know what to do. Her mind screamed ' Fight!' but the body didn't respond.  
Luke smirked, then dragged her into the back of the school. There, he pressed her against the brick walls.  
Tears streamed down her face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her body to move.  
She felt bile rise from her throat as he touched her neck, and forced herself to stay awake as he moved. Just as he reached for her skirt, he suddenly was gone. She heard a scream of agony come from her left and opened her eyes to look.  
As she blinked away the tears from her eyes, the world came back into focus.  
Boomer. She had never been so happy to see him.  
" B-Boomer?" she said  
He looked up. There was so much anger in his eyes, she almost screamed, before she realized it was directed at her.  
" Bubbles, look away and cover your ears." he said with a tone she had never heard before. Not even from Buttercup. Pure Rage.  
She clapped her hands around her ears and shut her eyes so tight, they hurt. After a few moments, s hand fell onto her shoulder. She screamed.  
" Bubbles! Its me. it's ok. Everything will be ok." Boomer yelled.  
Bubbles turned to see Boomer. He had some blood on his shirt and wore a tired expression.  
Bubbles wrapped her arms around him tightly and just cried.  
' I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I could move, couldn't do anything. Im so stupid!" she sobbed.  
" Bubbles! Your not stupid! It's not your fault. Everything is ok now. I'm here." He said, holding her close.  
Bubbles looked over his shoulder to see Luke. His face was swollen and blood was pouring from his nose. His arm was bent at a angle that meant it was defiantly broken.  
" is he. . . Dead?" she asked.  
Boomer pushed her head down into his shoulder. He Didn't want he to see it,  
" no." he said bitterly. " but he is going to be wishing he was." Another sob brought Boomer from his anger.  
" Let's take your home."  
Boomer flew Bubbles to her house.  
Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a worried stricken Blossom.  
" what happened! She was suppose to come home, but she didn't and . . . And. . ."  
Boomer pusher past her to set her on the couch. Bubbles fell asleep from exhaustion on the way home and Boomer tried to set her down as carefully as possible as to not wake her. He moved her hair out of her face and smiled.  
Turning around, he was met with angry stares.  
" Ok. Explain." Buttercup said, her eyes sparking.  
Boomer told the story of how he was waiting for Bubbles after school, and when she didn't show up, he went looking. He tried to be gentle with the detail of how he found her, but he couldn't keep the rage from his voice. Buttercup, however, couldn't keep her rage. Period.  
" I'll kill the bastard !" she yelled, only to be shushed.  
" We will deal with this later. But for now, let her sleep." the Professor said.

**Im sorry if its quick and there are some grammar errors. it was done while watching barbie. no lie. anywho, im up for suggestions from reviews! **


End file.
